Under the Sea Life
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: I'm just your average princess mermaid pinning after a beautiful green-eyed, ebony haired prince.


**Under the Sea Life**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. And the Little Mermaid Belongs to Walt Disney.

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

**Fairytale Retelling**

**~.~**

Living under the sea couldn't be more perfect. I mean, I get to swim all day, eat anything I want, have many admirers who either want to be me (girls) or who want to date me (boys). I mean, I am just a princess under King Arthur, like the human king from the legends of the round table and magic…anyways, let me tell you about my life & family.

I have six older brothers, the oldest is Prince William at age 27, whom everyone calls Bill, and he is married to Princess Fleur Delacour of the Veela Kingdom. Even though he is going to be king of her kingdom as she is the oldest daughter, he works as a Human Archaeologist for Gringotts. He looks for human artifacts hidden deep in the ocean; it is very dangerous as he has to keep wary of sharks and human activities. I mean, just the other day he told me about a 'mine' which is a very explosive artifact when touched, *whispers* he even brought me a piece of it to keep in my human material collection.

*Cough* Anyways, my next older brother is Prince Charles at the prime age of 25, but everyone calls him Charlie. He, like Bill, also works in dangerous territory. He works as an Elasmobranchologist, big word I know, it means he studies sharks at the Romanian Shark Preserve. Dad is proud of him for choosing such a career because it helps keep sharks calm and so they won't eat mermaids as much. It's kinda hard as there are a lot of sharks in the ocean, but it's a work in progress.

The next oldest is Prince Percy at age 21, he's a little estranged from our family at the moment, but I love him all the same, as an older brother of course. Well, his life's a little complicated, he works as the Junior Assistant for the Ministry of Atlantica. Our father is the King and has the final rule and he keeps relations with other kingdoms, while the Ministry is for keeping peace with the Human World. They are not that good at it since we just had problems with my mother…

…

Sorry, it's a sad story for a later time.

Now on to the Devilish Duo, I mean Prince Fred and Prince George who are only older than me by three years at the age of 19. I call them the Double D's because they bring terror to everyone in Atlantica. Not the murder terror or something, but the prank terror. I know it might not seem much different and I can't tell which terror is worse, but at least as their little sister I have _some_ immunity to their pranks. After they left school, they opened up a prank shop called Weasley's Wonder Wheezes, where you can get pranks to trick others or skive off school, like one of their products called Skiving Snackbox, where there are a range of sweets to make you ill.

And last but not least, there is Prince Ronald, known as Ron by everyone else. He's closest to me in age by only being a year older, *sigh* I wish we were twins so I could be almost done with school. We used to act like twins when we were younger by telling each other everything and even finishing each other's sentences, but we're not _that_ close anymore (that would be weird). He's still a great big brother, he works in the Double D's store when he's not in school or when he's not in either, he hangs out with his friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

Finally we get to me, I'm Princess Ginevra, and I don't really like to be called that so I go by Ginny. I'm 16 years old and I like to collect human things, I usually get them from my big brother Bill, but what I don't get from him I get from searching the sea with my best pal Luna who's a tropical fish with a blonde colored body and pale blue stripes and fins. She's been my best friend since forever and she likes to tell me about all the land creatures, it's fascinating; my favorite animal is the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, which is an elusive creature even to humans because it's very shy. We have to keep our human collection a secret because of the rule to never go to the surface. The rule came to be because of…*deadpan*…my father.

*Waves hands frantically* It's not that I don't like my father, I love him very much, I DO! It's just that…*pout*…he won't let me go to the surface and see the humans. My father, as I mentioned before, is King Arthur, he rules over Atlantica and is very friendly to everyone, well, everyone that lives underwater that is. His advisors usually work in the Ministry of Atlantica, but his most trusted advisor acts as a liaison with the Ministry, his name's Kingsley Shacklebolt, *whispers conspiratorially* he's a dark red lobster and born in Atlantica. Although I think he's adopted since he's the only dark red lobster in his family, the rest are bright red. Kingsley usually has to keep an eye out for me because my dad suspects that I go to the surface…*looks around*…not that I do of course.

The 'No Surface' Rule came to be when my mother, Queen Molly, died from being crushed by a pirate ship when I was five. My dad stated that humans were not trustworthy and we could not go converse with them. I personally don't agree with my dad, so I sneak to the surface to catch glimpses of the humans. *Sigh* Wouldn't it be wonderful to walk on land with…with…_what's that word again…oh …feet _(original lyric part from "Part of Your World") and dance the night away under the stars. I mean, I only get to swim around but humans can do all sorts of fun stuff.

But anyways, enough about my family and the _rules_, let's get on with the story!

**~.~**

It is very hard to sneak away from the palace, but I think I do an okay job, it usually takes Kingsley a few hours to notice I'm gone and has to search for me. But today is going to be a great day, I know it!

Luna told me an hour ago that she saw a ship coasting through the waters & I want to see it so bad, so I snuck out of the castle to meet her near our hidden Human Treasure Cove.

**~.~**

"La la la la la la la…"

Grinning widely, I greet my favorite humming tropical fish, "Hey Luna!"

"La la la la—Hmm?" Turning around, Luna stares inquisitively at me, "Oh…greetings Princess Ginervra…"

*Sigh* "Luna, how many times must I tell you to just call me Ginny," I sigh amusedly.

"Hmm…this is the 20,364th time my lady," Luna smiles serenely back.

Clapping my hands together, "Luna, tell me where the ship is! I really really wanna go!"

Even when I try to remain calm, I just can't help but look like I have starry eyes and grin foolishly, like my brother Ron when he sees the dinner table.

"It's this way Princess Ginervra," Luna gives me a quick glance before swimming away from Atlantica and toward the *gasp* surface.

'Oh yes! I can't wait to finally see a human so close in real life! I've always dreamed of it!' Ginny thinks as she swims behind Luna.

The ship is not a far swim away, Luna slows down a little to let me go ahead of her after we see the ship's…ship's…*growl*...*glare*…'Oh yeah!'…the ship's hull. Nodding to Luna I swim past her in a fast pace, knowing that…this moment is going to change my life forever!

I break through the surface and breathe in the fresh air thinking, 'I love the smell of the air above the ocean,' before remembering why I went up to the surface in the first place. Glancing around to catch a glimpse of the ship, I finally notice the beauty.

It's a beautiful grand ship with four large white sails and 'OH! HUMANS!'

I swim as fast as my tail can carry me and swim up to the ship and peer at the humans. 'Wow! This is amazing, they look like they're having so much fun!' I think as I watch the crewmen dance and play instruments on deck. Sighing I put my head on my elbows and flick my tail in amusement.

Then…'SQUAK!'

Turning around so fast I almost get whiplash I see my other best friend, Hermione who has the most knowledge on humans, fly up next to me. Knowing that I can get caught, I immediately grab her beak and shush her.

"Keep quiet Hermione, I'm watching the humans," I whisper to her while she glares at me and struggles to break away from my grip. I let go once I know she'll keep quiet.

"You shouldn't be here, you'll get caught. What will your father say?" Hermione questions me. I roll my eyes thinking, 'Such an adult worshiper and she's not even the same species as me being a seagull and all.'

"What he doesn't know won't kill him," I whisper back before watching the humans again. Hermione just rolls her eyes and keeps to whispers as she converses with Luna.

I start to daydream about seeing a prince with ebony messy hair and bright green eyes covered by some cute glasses and a wicked scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead. *Sigh* 'He's so dreamy…'

…

…

I get lost in my daydreams easily, but this time, it's not a daydream, it's real and he's staring straight at me.

"Eep!" I blush and swim back under the ocean. I can't seem to control myself and feel very hot, why oh why did he have to be so hot?! *Sigh* I guess I better get back home, but before I go Luna screams my name. I turn around and see the ship's hull break and pieces of the ship sink to the bottom.

"NO!" I swerve violently and swim back to the surface to check to see if my green-eyed prince is alright. The waves are large and keep trying to pull me back under the water but I remain strong just long enough to see my prince go underwater. Seeing that he's in danger I swim to his rescue…I know, a princess saving a prince and not the other way around…Hoping that he'll still breathe once I take him up on shore I swim faster than I have ever before.

I finally reach the surface and pull him on land. He's even more beautiful than before and just as kissable. Maybe he needs CPR, I learned that from Hermione, but before I kiss him awake I sing a little piece of song, "_What would I give to live where you are, what would I pay to stay here beside you, what would I do to see you smiling at me!" _(Original lyric part from "Part of Your World").

I kiss him softly before quickly diving into the see as he wakes up.

**~.~**

"I know I'm not supposed to have feelings for him, but…" I cry desperately… "Wait! I know! The Sea Witch could help me!"

Smiling brightly, I swim to the known location of the Sea Witch Cho. Cho is known for evil witchcraft but I don't care, I want to be human to be with my prince! And just as I wanted, I became a human but I lost my voice by trading it to become human. Who's cares that I can't talk, all I have to do is make him see that I love him and all will be well. Kingsley doesn't approve but he is willing to help me by not telling my father, and Luna and Hermione want to help too. I don't know what I'd do if my friends weren't here for me!

**~.~**

Learning to walk on two feet is _way _different than learning to swim with one tail. I don't know how humans do it, wait, I shouldn't classify myself as not human anymore. Anyways, I actually got to meet Prince Harry, what a beautiful name to go with a beautiful face. *Sigh*

…

*Blood drips down Ginny's nose*

…

Blinking out of my daydream and wiping my nose discretely I glance about my spot on a rock wrapped in a sail. Not the most beautiful attire but it'll have to do. So I am just sitting here waiting for Prince Harry, it's actually quite boring.

…

Is that?!

…

No, it's just a big black grim-like dog…

*pout*

"Sirius!" Yells a voice that sounds like angels have descended…Wow, I'm such a dork making Prince Harry into a mythical being…(he still is one in my dreams!)

"Ah…" He looks at me bewildered, "What have we here?"

I glance at him prettily by fluttering my eyes.

"Can you speak?" He asks, and I only shake my head making him frown.

'No! Don't frown, smile for me!' I think worriedly.

**~.~**

Life cannot be any worse…I just _had_ to trade my voice and try to use my feminine wiles to seduce him. Of course that doesn't work because he _loves_ my voice, one that I cannot use to tell him, or sing to him, that _I_ saved him! And that _woman_…just appears out of nowhere and sings to him in _my_ voice! He acts like she's a fallen angel from heaven! Whatever that means…Nuh uh, no way! That biotch isn't getting _my_ man!

…

But first, how am I going to stop his wedding with that witch when I can't swim to the dang boat!

*Grumble grumble*

Maybe I can…?

No, no, that won't work.

But what about…?

No, no…oh triton this is _so difficult_!

"Ginny! We're here to help!" Cries Hermione's voice from above me. I glance up and see her circling and pointing to my left where I see Luna attached to some barrels to help me swim to the wedding ship.

I grin happily (forgetting my depressing mood) and motion for Luna to swim as fast as she can, which by the way is so dang fast that it looks like a wave torrents behind us.

It's hard to climb the ship, but I did it and see a yellow glowing shell fall right in front of me and am immediately enveloped in a golden light with my voice echoing in song around me until I start singing myself.

"Ginny!" Prince Harry yells as he leaves a woman with an Asian distinction behind at the altar.

"Harry!" I cry as I envelop him in a hug, we try to kiss but I felt pain worse than a broken heart tear at my legs and fall to the ground. I can't believe it, I'm a mermaid again…I glance hopelessly at Harry, pleading him to not hate me before I'm grabbed by Cho the Sea Witch and taken into the ocean with Harry screaming my name.

I struggle but can't escape Cho's clutches and fall into darkness.

**~.~**

Next thing I know is that I'm surrounded by my family, all happy to see me alive and safe. But I don't feel happy at all, I'm a mermaid again and not with the love of my life.

It takes a while before I am able to escape the clutches of my family. I swim back to the surface and gaze at Prince Harry who looks to the sea for me.

I only wish that I can be with you, hold you, love you, and be with you till we grow old. But it is that, only a wish.

**~.~**

But wishes do come true, you only have to believe in yourself and wish with all your heart. And that happened. Ginny wished and got her wish by turning into a human. She only found out later that her father changed her into a human, but he gave Prince Harry and Princess Ginny his blessing to marry and marry they did…the very next day.

**And They Lived Happily Ever After**

And that biotch should _never_have tried to take my place, muwahahahaha! *cough cough* I mean, *giggle*...


End file.
